


Fortunate Meeting

by BerryDiaBlast



Series: Dead By The Bell's Toll [1]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Quentin Smith, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crossover, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Oneshot, POV Steve Harrington, Protective Steve Harrington, Quentin Smith is only mentioned in this oneshot, Steve is a Bi on a mission, Stranger Things x Corpse Party, Takes place during Chapter 3 of Corpse Party, Yuka Mochida is Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryDiaBlast/pseuds/BerryDiaBlast
Summary: When Steve heard the cries of a little girl in these decaying halls, he knew he had to do something.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Yuka Mochida, Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith, Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith (Mentioned)
Series: Dead By The Bell's Toll [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147802
Kudos: 2





	Fortunate Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Chapter 3 of Corpse Party

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, it didn’t really mean that much unfortunately. He had woken up in the decrepit classroom alone, not a single other living being in sight, the only company he’s had so far were the glowing blue spirits and the corpses of long dead students. Steve let out a tired groan as he trekked through the decaying school, a fatigued look in his eyes as he searched for any of the others, one in particular. He couldn’t help but feel worried over Quentin, knowing how the insomniac had bad memories with elementaries. Unfortunately, he hasn’t found any clues or hints that even suggested he was alive.  
His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of crying caught his attention, the sound itself just barely loud enough for him to hear it. It didn’t sound like anyone he recognized…. But a chance to see someone else alive? He couldn’t let that chance go to waste. He picked up his pace, power walking towards the direction he heard the crying. It sounded like it was coming from the lobby….? Steve stopped right in front of the door, hearing the crying coming from inside. He hesitated for a moment, remembering the ghosts of those children he’s seen around. He wondered if it was one of them, trying to pull a trick on him. In the end, the emotional side of him won over logic and fear, and he pushed the door open to walk into the lobby.  
The first thing he saw was what he expected to see, a younger looking girl crying. What he wasn’t expecting was for her to run up to him and throw her arms around his waist, hearing her cry out the words “big brother”. A surprised yelp escaped Steve as he steadied himself, regaining his balance from the sudden hug and looked down at the girl. She had buried her face into his torso, feeling her body shake lightly as she cried. Did she mistook him for her brother….? Sympathy and guilt rose up in him, his eyes softening as he lowered one of his hands down to her shoulder, clearing his throat slightly.  
“Um, sorry to disappoint, but I don’t think I’m your brother….” The chuckled awkwardly, watching as the young girl froze up for a moment, before pulling away from him in embarrassment as she realized he was right, letting him get a better look at her. She looked to be around the same age as Mike and his friends, maybe a year older if he had to guess. She was wearing what looked to be a blue smock with a white collar, sporting a little pink bow in the middle, a school uniform maybe? She wore a pink headband over her light brown hair, and she was looking up at him with scared blue eyes. She stuttered out an embarrassed apology, her pale cheeks flushing pink as she did so.  
“No, it’s alright, you just caught me off guard.” Steve spoke to her with a gentle voice, reassuring her it was okay. She seemed so young… Why was she alone here? “You called me your brother? Is that who you’re looking for?” He almost instantly regretted asking that as he watched the poor girl tear up again, tears pricking at the corners of her red puffy eyes.  
“Y-yeah…. He was waiting for me in h-here… He wasn’t here when I came back….” She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears as she answered him with a shaky voice. So she had been with someone… who was now missing. He understood that feeling well enough… He watched her trying to hold back her tears, a few stray tears slipping down her face as she hiccuped. He knew he couldn’t just leave her alone.  
“Hey, everything’s gonna be alright.” Steve did his best to soothe her, cautiously putting a hand on her shoulder as he knelt down. She flinched for a moment at the contact, before looking at him with wide eyes, her fear not as present as it was before. “Listen, it’s not safe to be wandering around alone, and I’ve been trying to find my own friends as well. I can’t just leave you alone here, so how about we stick together?” He offered her, watching as her expression shifted, going from surprised to hopeful.  
“Will…. Will you help me find my big brother...?” She slowly questioned, rubbing the tears out from the corners of her eyes. Steve gave her another soft smile as he nodded, watching as she broke out into a smile. To see such a joyful expression… He hasn’t seen anything like that in a long time. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard her introduce herself.  
“My name’s Mochida, Yuka. It’s nice to meet you.” Steve smiled down at her, noting the way she started with her last name, something he remembered Yui doing when she first arrived at the campfire. “It’s nice to meet you, Yuka, I’m Steve Harrington, you can just call me Steve.” He watched as Yuka smiled brightly, nodding at him. Just seeing someone like her…. In a place like this, missing her older brother? He couldn’t leave her alone… And he wouldn’t.  
“Yuka, I promise you, we’re going to find your brother, and I’ll keep you safe until then.” He promised her, seeing the blush that appeared on her face and tears, that he assumed were positive, to prick at her eyes. As she experienced thanks to him, he knew he had a new goal in this hell of a school. Find Quentin, and protect Yuka, both at all costs.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a crossover AU that myself and a good friend have been working on for awhile, over a month I believe. And since we started writing oneshots and headcanons for it, we decided to post it here. My friend doesn't have an AO3 account, and has given me permission. This is the first of many writing that will potentially be written, unsure of when more updates and editions will be posted. Hope you enjoyed this first snippet


End file.
